one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Run vs Bayonetta
Run vs Bayonetta is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-eighth OMM. Description Akame ga Kill vs Bayonetta! Bayonetta has her sights set on the winged teigu user: Run. Does this angel bite the dust when the wicked witch heads his way? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Bandit Hideout (Akame ga Kill) The bandits stood no chance; once Wave and Run hit their strides, they were swept aside as if they were nothing. Now, there was only one thing to do - reunite with the jaegars and head home. But, something had been lurking behind the pair. "We know you're there, so come out and face us!" Run demanded. A woman's laughter could be heard from the shade. "Very well, angel. Are you prepared for what happens next?" "Wave, get back!" Run yelled, as he activated the Imperial Arms to meet Bayonetta in the air. She aimed her pistols as Run poised his wings, ready to open fire. Their silhouettes imprinted on the cold beam of the moonlight. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! "You're mine!" Bayonetta confirmed, as she opened fire. Run smirked. "We'll see." he countered, firing feathers at the shots, blocking them in midair. He then rushed in swiping with his wings to knock her down, but she summoned Madama Butterfly's right leg, punting the angel. "GET OUT!" she cried, sending him tumbling. Run landed hard, but got back up in a hurry, using the nearby wall as cover when Bayonetta opened fire again. With a frown, he glanced over the wall, popping his wings out and spraying fire back at her, nicking her on the shoulder and cutting slightly. The witch grunted as she back flipped away from the danger. She then summoned a large whip as Run rushed her, slamming him down to the floor with authority. As Run skidded across the floor, Bayonetta jumped up, and went to stomp down on him. "Nice try!" Run countered, throwing a nearby stone into the air and clocking her on the cheek. As Bayonetta staggered, Run's wings slammed her across the ground, back first into a tree. But the witch was not staying down. Instead, she rushed again, kicks meeting Run's firm blocks and parries, swatting with his wings again. Bayonetta backed up, and then blocked several feathers as best she could, returning a handful of bullets, forcing Run to shield with his wings. Bayonetta made up the distance with a rush, lifting her whip high in the air. But in the blink of an eye, the angel was rushing back at his witch nemesis, but this time. "So close..." Bayonetta taunted, activating Witch Time. Not good! ''Run thought, being kicked and shot several times before a Madama Butterfly fist punted him right into the wall, knocking him out cold. '''KO!' As Bayonetta looked for her killing blow, the rest of the Jaegars closed down the witch, firing with Imperial Arms and forcing her into a retreat: for now. She glanced back down at the wounded angel; her thirst for his death had not been fulfilled - yet. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bayonetta!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Angel vs Witch themed OMMs Category:Magic Battles Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees